Portable electronic devices typically include a rechargeable or alkaline battery to supply power to the portable device. Reducing size of such electronic units and simultaneously lowering associated costs remains a primary design factor. For example, many such electronic units, such as portable or hand held electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, laptop computers, bar code scanners and the like can include various replaceable battery arrangements or rechargeable battery packs comprised of battery cells.
Generally, when one battery unit or a battery cell of such a pack is depleted, it can be removed from the host unit and replaced with another fully charged battery cell, with the depleted battery unit or cell being recharged or disposed of. Such battery pack arrangement can typically include a sealed enclosure, which protects the rechargeable batteries cells. Contacts on an exterior surface of the battery pack enclosure mate with contacts on the electronic device or interior terminal contact, upon the battery pack being mounted on the electronic device.
Desirable characteristics of a rechargeable power supply for such units, as well as for other portable electronic units, include; lightness, rapid charging rate, performance at low charge, ability to be charged and discharged many times without deterioration, and calendar lifetime. However, typically providing a long battery life for portable electronic units substantially increases weight of the portable unit, such that they become heavy and cumber some to operate.